Dreaming of Freedom
by PopNyanChan
Summary: His eyes were dull, almost as if all the life had been swept away and replaced with defeat. I wanted to help him, but he was a slave and there was nothing I could do... was there? RinxLen, NO TWINCEST!
1. Chapter 1

**Nadie: Another RinLen Fic! **

**Rin: AH! HOW COULD YOU~!**

**Nadie: hey hey hey, this one's different. **

**Rin: pfft.**

**Nadie: In fact I haven't read one Vocaloid Fanfic that runs along the same lines as this one. AND THIS ONE ACTUALLY HAS A PLOT~!**

**Len: Oh really?**

**Nadie: yes, really. ~herderpyderp~**

**Rin: then what're you waiting for! start the story~!**

**Nadie: Okay, okay. First we need Jay-**

**Jayfeather: Nadie doesn't own Vocaloid~!**

**Nadie: did someone slip sparkly Anime potion in your drink today, Jayfeather?**

**Jayfeather: YEP~! *w***

**Nadie: I thought so…**

* * *

><p>~Dreaming Of Freedom~<p>

Len POV

Okinawa. A beautiful Island off the coast of Japan. Plenty of Palm trees, beaches, golden sand, resorts, food, out houses and the most beautiful water you could ever see in your entire life.

Sounds Like Paradise, huh?

I guess to some it would be.

But I'm a slave, someone who works their ass off so people can live a comfortable life. No one really appreciates what I do, because when they hear the word _slave _around here they think of a cold heartless servant, nothing more.

I know because I was once one of them, living in a beach house off the coast of this Island. And yes, we had slaves, although I never really thought they were as cold as they looked. Most were just driven by fear, dreaming of freedom.

Then there was the tsunami. my parents died trying to usher me and my sister, Lenka, out of the house. We made it out at least, but it was too late for my parents to escape. We were then shipped off to my Uncle as a part of our parents' will. He absolutely _despised_ us. For a while I thought we were going to starve, shut up in his attic for a week…

Then one day he barged in and shoved the two of us in a cage that reeked of blood and dirt, taking us to the market to sell us off as slaves. We backed into the corner and held onto each other for comfort but then someone- Mr. Honne I think- requested to buy me. I insisted that I wouldn't leave my sister's side, but he dragged me out anyways and shut the cage door before my sister could follow. I tried to run back and free her or at least take with me so I could protect her and we could try to escape together but I was only 5- and I was starved. I couldn't do much but be dragged along, sinking to the ground with defeat.

And so My life as a slave began.

I looked up from the floor of the cage I was in to see many people clustered around me. It wasn't that surprising, after all I was a slave that was sold at the end of the marketplace where all the other top slaves were sold.

These people were probably richer than others, seeing they're down here at this end. I cast my gaze back to the ground, waiting for someone to push me out and drag me to their home where I would work tirelessly until nightfall.

Something hard poked me in the shoulder and I looked up into the most beautiful Blue eyes I had ever seen.

Rin POV

I stuck close to my father as we weaved through the crowd to the north side of the Market. I honestly hated being here, there was too many people and too many ways to get lost. now if I were allowed to bring my road roller with me, that would be a different story.

"Rin go check out what that's about." My father said, shoving me towards a group of landlords and mistresses. "I'm going to go check out that one."

I nodded and walked up to the growing mass of people. Wishing I had my Road Roller, I shoved my way through the crowd until I was in the front, kneeling down in front of the small cramped cage.

Inside was a boy, about 14 I'm guessing, covered in scars and bruises. He was looking down at the floor, his hair hiding his face. He looked so lifeless I poked him in the shoulder to see if he was still living. He snapped his head up and our gazes locked, and I fought the urge to recoil. His eyes were dull, almost as if all the life had been swept from them leaving defeat.

I wanted to help him, but he was a slave and there was nothing I could do. Then it dawned on me. I looked at him and mouthed 'I'm gonna get you out of there!' and he gave me a weak smile of understanding. I ran over to my father and tugged on his sleeve.

"What about that one?" I asked, pointing at the small cage. My father looked at me astonished, mostly because I never talked unless absolutely necessary. I guess I'm just a person who likes to keep her thoughts to herself in case someone yells at me for saying 'Why can't I just crush them with my RoadaRora' or 'GOD FUCKIN' DAMMIT!'

My father looked at me for a few secomds longer before nodding.

"Sure. why not."

I smiled a little and pushed myself through the crowd and poked the kid in the shoulder again before mouthing 'My name's Rin what's yous?' He looked at me for a couple seconds before responing:

'Len'

I nodded and turned around to see my father passing a large amount of Yen to Len's previous owner. They both shook hands before my father yelled:

"everyone clear out~! this one's sold!"

* * *

><p><strong>Nadie: har. Har har, har! <strong>

**Kaito: nooo~ don't stop there~! It was just starting to get interesting!**

**Nadie: oh really? ^~^**

**Kaito: yes~!**

**Rin: I second that!**

**Len: why me?**

**Miku: because you're innocent and not to mention Kawaiiiii~.**

**Tei: WHATT~?**

**Nadie: Oh shiznitz, HOW DID SHE GET HERE~!**

**Tei: HATSUNE~!**

**Rin: RUN MIKU RUN~!**

**Jayfeather: REVIEW~! =^~^=**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nadie: PEOPLE REVIEWED~! I'M SO HAPPY~ =^~^=**

**Miku: x.x**

**Jayfeather: NADIE STILL DOESN'T OWN VOCALOID~! =^~^=~effects of Sparkly Anime potion haven't worn off~**

**Tei: ~most insane smile ever~**

**Ninja: HA!~! ~high fives Tei~**

**Nadie: OKAY~! ~sweat drop~ Replies to reviews~! =^-^"=  
><strong>

**Asianchibi99: Well alls I can say is THANK YOU~! ARIGATOU~! GRASIAS~! You're awesome =^~^= ~gives you virtual cookies~**

**Morumotto-chi: Thanks =^~^= OMG YOU READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTES~! ~extreme happy face~ ~gives you virtual cookies~**

**UltimateLollipopNinjaa: (acts all formal like) Ahh, Ninja. I should have guessed you would have reviewed~ XDD~! Yes, Dell. I agree with you on the ewwishness of that~! I HAD TO DO SOMETHING AWFUL THOUGH~! I feel so bad for Len too… ~punches self for those damn plot bunnies~ ~gives you virtual cookies~**

* * *

><p>~Dreaming of Freedom~<p>

Rin POV

I bent down and helped Len out of his 'cell'. **(A/n: SCREW THE QUOTATION-MARKS~!) **Well technically it was a cage… anyhow, he slid out on his knees and pushed himself off the ground with out using his hands because they were bound behind his back. By the way he did that I guessed he must have had a year- or at least a year- to practice. My father looked him over for a brief two seconds before nodding. The seller -being the jerk he was- then yelled 'get a move on~!' and guess what he did? He literally _kicked_ the poor kid so hard that he almost _flew_ forward 5 feet before stumbling and hitting the pavement with a sickening slap. Okay, I know what 'being evil' is but that was just plain _cruel. _I gasped a little before running over to Len who was now struggling to get up. He had a small gash in his left cheek that was bleeding badly and his arm was scraped from the slide on the road. I took out my water bottle (yes, I have a water bottle. an Orange water bottle.) and splashed some ice cold water on his arm. He winced a little bit as I washed away the blood welling up from his cheek. My dad's mouth was hanging open and he was staring straight at me as if saying 'HOLY SHIT I DIDN'T KNOW RIN HAD A HEART'

Well dad, I do. Now you know.

"Thanks." Len muttered in my ear.

"No problem." I whispered back.

Len POV

I don't get why she did that for me. I mean, no one has EVER cared about me, let alone clean any blood from my body. Rin did. I don't get it. Why did I say that again? Because I like to recap. And write, and draw, and read, and … sing. Yes sing. Why? Because I'm good at it, and I just like to sing. Rin hopped up to a large car and opened the door and stepped inside.

"Oops…" She said, and I wasn't sure that I was ment to hear that. She stepped back out and pulled a knife out of her pocket. It looked to be a swiss army knife, meaning the blade slid out. I closed my eyes shut and waited for her to slash open another gash in my skin but instead the pressure on my arms faded and I could move them around again.

"That's better." She murmured, and hopped back into the car and took a seat.

"Len, get in the car!" My new owner yelled. Rin rolled her eyes at him and motioned for me to sit next to her. I was astonished because usually slaves had to walk, but this time I was going to ride. In a real actual _car_! I haven't been in a car since I was five, before… before that thing happened.

"You coming?" Rin asked. I nodded, seeing I didn't have much choice and I would choose a car over walking any day.

"Well then what'cha waiting for~ come on!" She said, grabbing me by the arm and hoisting me into the car. I sat where Rin had motioned a couple minutes ago.

"Have you ever rode in a car before?" Rin asked as her father started the engine. I nodded again.

"When I was five."

"So you haven't always been a slave?"

"Not always."

"What happened?"

"Oh… well…" I didn't want to reveal my past to her just yet but I probably had to, seeing she was my new mistress. She shook her head then looked at me again and the car started to bump down the rocky road.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Her eyes were sympathetic.

"Thanks." I said again. She nodded then shook her head again, either because of the road or some other reason that I obviously didn't know. I still couldn't help wondering why Rin was being so nice to me, but maybe it's just for the time being. Who Knows?

Rin POV

"Get out~!" My father said as we arrived at the mansion. Not to brag or anything, but my mansion is _huge_. I have my own mini condo, kitchen and all. And it's right in the part of the house that looks out over the ocean. And behind the House is a field, filled with corn and wheat and other sell-able items of the sort. Pretty cool huh?

Yep. Pretty cool.

"Len you'll be working in the field and then at dusk you'll work in Rin and Rinto's condo. Meet Rin at the front doors , she'll show you where to go." Gee thanks dad, leave me to be the tour guide. Not that I'll mind…

"Yes sir." Len said before running behind the house (Beach house, mansion, or whatever you want to call it,) and disappearing. Did I mention I have a brother that shares condos with me? Well, his name's Rinto or rather Shirito even though he's not a shiri. **(A/n: Shiri means ass in English) **It's just so fun to call him that~! (( X33)) And not that he minds… 'insert evil smiley face here.' Smiling to myself, I noticed for the first time that day I was hungry seeing that I didn't have time to make breakfast. Maybe Miku'll cook something… Heck she'd cook _anything _if I asked her to. Mainly because we're best friends and my father ordered her to cook in the kitchen. I then made up my mind on eating and ran to my condo in search of my maid/best friend- Miku.

* * *

><p><strong>Kaito: now that wasn't very nice~<strong>

**Len: ~coughteiIhateyoucough~**

**Rin: I am so so so so happy Tei exists~!**

**Len: but what about that one time she walked in on-**

**Ninja: ~pulls out cellphone to record what Len says and use as blackmail~**

**Rin: ~extreme blush~ ZIP IT!**

**Nadie: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH~! MIKUO INFECTED MY CHOCOLATE~! DDDDDX**

**Mikuo: What the hell did I do?**

**Nadie: I TOOK A BITE AND THERE WAS STRAWBERRY SAUCE IN IT~! YOU RUINED MY CHOCOLATE WITH YOUR STRAWBERRYNESS~!**

**Jayfeather: REVIEWWWWW~! =^~^=**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nadie: doom doom doom doom doom…**

**Rin: Ha I knew this would happen~!**

**Len: what would what?**

**Kaito: I don't get it either.**

**Tei: LEN-LEN~! ~hugs~**

**Len: oh no… ^^" hi Tei.**

**Ninja: oh NADIE~! GUESS WHAT~!**

**Nadie: do I want to know…?**

**Miku: YOU DIDN'T UPDATE AGAIN~! ~whacks Nadie's head with a leek~**

**Nadie: OW- replies to- STOP IT~ OUCH- review-OW~!-s~!**

**Morumotto-chi: Hehe I like the face too. =^~^= and… yeah. Sorry for not updating for a … week. =^-^"= Oh Kaito will appear. I promise you that, but how, I have no clue. And probably more than the Crypton five~! THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING~! ~free pocky~**

**Juzinha89: Thank youuu~! De heh, I can see her with the road roller as well… =^~^= ANYWHOS~! I still don't understand how Tei got into the authors notes- (Tei: e.e)- oooooooookayy… (o.O) ~free Pocky~**

**WHYYY NINJA~! WHY DIDN'T YOU REVIEW~! WHYYYYY~! **

**Jayfeather: NADIE DOESN'T OWN ANYTHING~!**

**Nadie: Jayfeather, I worry about you.**

* * *

><p>Miku POV<p>

"Miku- are you in here?" I heard Rin call.

"Hmmmm… nope~! Sorry~!" I yelled back.

"Are you upstairs?"

"Try the kitchen."

"Oh." I heard a few footsteps before Rin's small lithe frame appeared in the doorway.

"Guess what~!" I started.

"I have a funny feeling that you're gonna tell me anyways~"

"I found the smoothie recipes~!"

"Really? Wow that's so amazing." She said with mucho sarcasm. I nodded vigorously. (and wow I'm using a lot of big words today~!)

"Mhm. Do you want a smoothie?" I asked. She nodded.

"Okay as long as it's-"

"Orange flavored, I know, I know." I rolled my eyes at her and set to work pulling out some oranges and leeks-for me of course- from the cupboard, and sugar, milk from the refrigerator, water and ice.

Oh and the blender~!

"what about the blender?" Rin asked.

Okay I apparently said that out loud.

"Nothing~!" I sang, peeling the orange.

"You… you killed it~!" Rin yelled. I laughed.

"I know, I'm so evil." I grinned, grabbing a small but sharp kitchen knife and chopping up the leeks. Okay~!

"Sooooo… where did you go today~?" I asked, trying to strike up a conversation.

"Well… we went to the market today… and saw a bunch of stuff… and…" She trailed off.

" Aaaaannd~?"

"We got a new slave. Thus ends my super exciting day away from the condo." She finished, fiddling with a fork she had picked up while she was talking. Hmmmmm… I wonder…

"Was he cute~?"

"How do you know he's a he?"

"You just said so. Is he cute~?"

"… maybe a little…"

"Oh RinRin-chan~! You already like him~!"

"No, Miku, I don't. Never will, never again…"

Never… again?

"Is there something you want to tell me~?" I inquired. She shrugged her shoulders as I pressed the 'blend' button on the blender. Yeah a blend button on a blender, you don't see that everyday~! ~facepalm~

"It doesn't matter, I know I'll never make that mistake again." She said firmly. I looked at her then back at the roaring blender.

"Are you trying to convince me or yourself?"

"I… just forget it."

"OF COURSE MISTRESS RIN~ I AM SO SORRY FOR AFFENDING YOU-" "zip it."

Len POV

I whistled a little tune as I walked to the front of the house. It was a song I learned from some of the other slaves that worked on the previous Plantation I was sold to. I think it was called Servant of Evil or something like that.** (A/n: I love that song~ LEN DIES BUHAHAHAHAHA~! (Ninja: Nadie's gone insane~!)) **Heck I can still remember the words: wa oujo boku wa meshitsukai, unmei wakatsu aware na futago, kimi o mamoru sono tame naraba, boku wa aku ni datte natte yaru…

"Len you have a nice voice." I heard someone say from in front of me. Realizing I had been singing aloud I felt my cheeks heat up- something that never ever ever ever happens.

"thanks…" I said quietly. Rin was standing at the door, an apron tied around her waist and a few spatters of orange juice dotted here and there on the bottom.

"Don't you have a maid to cook for you?"

"Yeah… but she and I are kinda… ya know best friends. We decided to make an orange cake."

"oh."

"yeah…"

"uhhh… tour? Condo? Sunset?"

"OH YEAH~! COME ON~!" She said, grabbing my arm and half dragging/ half pulling me through the sliding glass doors. And if you thought her house was big from the outside, then on the inside it was _huge. _The towering marble walls met at a point in the center about three stories up from the ground, and two marble staircases led into a wide hallway on either side of the main corridor.

"This way." Rin -once again- pulled me away.

"Alright. Here we are." She said, stopping in front of a door on the right of one of the minor corridors. I tried to remember the winding path we had taken through the corridors and up mini staircases.

"Well don't just stand there ~ open it." She said, sounding a little impatient. I slowly turned the doorknob and pushed the door open.

* * *

><p><strong>Nadie: ~sings Servant of Evil~<strong>

**Ninja: OH THE SADNESS~! ~cries~**

**Kaito: WILL SOMEONE HELP ME~! ~tries to pry Tei away from Len~**

**Rin: no you're doing fine :33**

**Len: HELP~!**

**Jayfeather: REVIEWWW~! =^~^=**


	4. Chapter 4

**Rin: I SE~E PEOPLE EATING OME~LETS~!**

**Ninja: Omelets?**

**Len: heh, I like banana omelets. **

**Kaito: like we couldn't guess.**

**Tei: ~hugs Len tighter~ LenLen you're so kawaiii~!**

**Kaiko: and Miku likes Leek omelets-**

**Miku: ~stops whacking Nadie on the head~ Leeks? **

**Nadie: ~takes advantage of the moment~ REPLIES TO REVIEWS~!:**

**Lovinglollipop402: I LOVE YOUR USERNAME~! Sankuu, yes~! I shall continue~! AND I STILL THINK THAT USERNAME IS AWESOME~! ~gives you free Pocky~**

**Jayfeather: DISCLAIMED~!**

* * *

><p><strong>~Dreaming of Freedom: ch. 5 Sunset~<strong>

Len POV

"Wow."

Behind that door was a bright orange common room with fluffy orange rugs and pillows positioned neatly around on the floor. A fire crackled cheerfully on one of the walls, lighting up the bright orange couches even more than the sun which was slowly sinking in the sky. In front of one of the couches was a neatly cleaned table with a glass surface which was supporting a small picture frame and a box of marbles. In the corner of the room was a small palm tree, It's green stem like leaves a nice contrast to the bright orange walls.

"Come on, there's a lot to see~!" Rin pushed past me and flew down the hall. She's so hyper! Maybe it was the orange cake…

Rin led me through a bright orange hallway that had a sandy wood floor so fast I could only catch a few glimpses of the rooms that lined up evenly on the walls. I think I saw what looked like a bedroom- Rinto's maybe- which was a bright orange color, just like the rest of the house-err, condo. I also saw a bathroom, parlor, game room, and pantry. How did I know what I saw? I'm just guessing, okay! Rin rounded a corner and stopped so suddenly that I smacked into her, causing her to fall forwards and causing me to fall… on top of… her. Life hates me. **(a/n: HEY~! YOU KNOW MY PAIN!) **

"Oh My gosh, I'm so so so sorry!" I said. My cheeks were probably red by now and looking down at her I saw hers were too.

"It's okay, just get off of me."

I nodded and scrambled up, then I looked down at the floor.

-_slap_-

I knew that was coming.

"Now let's go." She said, but before we could move A blonde haired boy stepped out in front of us.

"Hi I'm Rinto, nice to meet ya." He said, shaking my hand.

"Nice to meet you to sir."

"Drop the sir, I hate it when people do that."

"Okay."

Rinto looked at me for a couple seconds before chuckling.

"I see you've met my little sister." He glanced at the stinging slap mark on my cheek.

"And it looks as if little RinRin already has a crush~!" Rinto sang- and then he too was slapped.

"In your dreams Shirito." Rin said with an amused expression. There was just a little hint of blush on her cheeks and Rinto seemed to have noticed as well.

"Just tell me if she jumps you kay, I'll sort her out!" He winked at me before fleeing the scene and leaving behind a very awkward silence.

"Brothers." Rin muttered after a few minutes, then she took off down the hall. I followed, and this time when she came to a halt it was in front of a large archway that led into a giant kitchen. And standing behind one of the counters was a tealette wearing a maid outfit and a cream white apron.

"RINNNNN~! THE ICECREAM IS DONNE~!" She squealed, then noticed there was someone else standing in the room. She looked at me shyly and said a simple hello, not expressing any of the hyperness she had a few moments ago.

"I'm Len." I said to her.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Miku. You're just in time for orange icecream~!"

"ICECREAM?~!"

"What do you think baka!" I heard a slapping noise coming from the doorway. Turning around, I saw a blue haired man wearing a deep blue scarf and a maid with shoulder length brown hair and a bottle of what looked like sake in her right hand.

" Konnichiwa Kaito-kun, Meiko-chan~!" Miku sang, dishing up two bowls of orange icecream at the same time. How she did that I have no idea, but she handed me and Rin a bowl and pushed us towards a couple of chairs and said 'eat up, chibis~!' Making both me and Rin blush and sit down.

Rin finished hers in record time and then told me to hurry up. I nodded then finished off the last of my icecream and we sped off into the large corridor.

* * *

><p><strong>Nadie: Please let me know if that didn't make sense at all to you~!<strong>

**Ninja: meh -.- ~pulls out laptop~ ~types~ 'and then Tei met Justin Beiber'**

**Tei: I LOVE YOU JUSTIN! ~runs away~**

**Len: how'd you do that?**

**Rin: it's called techknowledgey. **

**Nadie: Holy shiz, my computer is old~! It doesn't even register the word techknowledgey~!**

**Kaito: you might wanna get that looked at.**

**Jayfeather: It would be nice if just five out of the fifty people that read this reviewed. NOW REVIEW OR I WILL RESULT TO SPIKE~!**

**Spike: BARGAFLARGEN~!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Nadie: So when I check my reviews I see not 6, not 7, BUT 11! So Than-thank you! I luv you! ~is all teary eyed~**

**Ninja: Nadie, you're such a toaster waffle~**

**Nadie: Ninja, you're such a hamster~**

**Zatsune Miku: And why won't I be in this story?**

**Rin: Because you have anger issues and everyone knows it~**

**Zatsune: I DO NOT HAVE ANGER ISSUES! **

**Len: ~walks over to Zatsune and taps her on the shoulder~**

**Zatsune: WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT NOW!**

**Rin: see, anger issues.**

**Morumotto-chi: Sannkyuu~! I agree completely~! ~free cookies~**

**Ultimate Lollipop Ninjaa: But it's so fun to abuse the little '~' mark~! ~~~~! It's the only thing that shows up on screen~! SANNKYUU~! (SCREW THE SPELLING~!) ~free cookies~**

**Sasha Nekone: I BLAME NINJA! (Ninja: I BLAME NADIE!) ~free cookies~**

**Jayfeather: what am I doing here… oh well. Nadie doesn't own anything except the plot that is slowly but surely slipping through her evil clutches~**

**Nadie: EEEEEEEEEEVILLL~! ~runs around in circles~**

**Jayfeather: ~facepaw~**

* * *

><p>Dreaming of Freedom: (the REAL) Ch. 5 Sunset~<p>

Rin POV

"Come on we're almost there." I ran up the stairs that led to the roof, taking three steps at a time to get to the top faster.

"Rin you've been saying that for the past ten minutes!" Len complained. I turned around and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Really."

"Yeah."

"Well this time I'm telling the truth."

"Mmhm. Yeah. Sure."

I rolled my eyes at him and came to a halt in front of the old wooden door. I quickly turned the doorknob and slammed the door open then grabbed Len and pulled him out onto the roof.

" I told you we're here!" I grinned. Len didn't seem to notice.

"Uhh.. Len? Hello?" The lights are on but nobody's home? I pinpointed the direction he was looking and saw nothing but the sun slowly sinking into the sea.

" Can you see that?" Len said, pointing at a cherry looking cloud.

"Yeah. A cloud. Woo hoo."

" No I meant _that_." He said. He Grabbed my arm and pointed to a little speck beneath the cloud with it.

"Yeah, It's… a bird."

"A bird…"

"Uhhh… yeah. You know the things that fly around and make a huge racket in the morning."

" I know it's just… how could something so small be so… lucky."

"Lucky? How So?"

"It's free. It can do whatever it wants. no one's there to tell it what to do, so why not?"

"Huh?"

"Nevermind, you wouldn't understand." He mumbled, sitting down to watch the bird move swiftly across the sky. I sat down beside him.

"Ever thought that it might not be so lucky?"

"no… what could be wrong when you could do whatever, whenever?"

"Someone could come along and shoot you."

"Thanks for the mental images, Rin."

"No Problemo."

We sat in silence until the sun had almost dipped fully behind the ocean.

"I better get to work." Len muttered.

"Same here-err.. I mean, I need to go to bed." I added before taking off down the stairs.

Rinto POV

"Little RinRin HAS A CRUSH~!" I sang as Rin hammered down the stairs.

"Shut up shota." Rin muttered loudly enough for me to hear.

"Me? Shota? Heck I'd be willing to bet _Len_ is more of a shota than I am." I smirked. Rin blushed a deep red.

"I AM NEVER EVER NEVER GOING TO LOVE A BOY AGAIN BECAUSE IN THE END MY FATHER'LL FIND OUT- NOW SHUT THE HELL UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE!" She yelled, slamming the door to her bedroom. Shrugging I went back inside my room and turned on the X-Box 360 set up to my 36" flat screen TV.

"What the heck was that all about?" I saw Len poke his head in the door.

"Oh nothing big. Rin just flipped, that's all. " I shrugged again and went to the game menu on the X-box. Len looked at me for a few seconds before shutting the door.

" Oh I forgot to ask did you want a snack?" Len poked his head back in.

"Ehh.. Nah, I'm fine."

"Okay sir- I mean… Rinto."

Rin POV

Damn Rinto. Tears streaked down my cheeks as I flopped down onto my bed and buried my face into my pillow for comfort. Damn Rinto, Damn Father, Damn… Ren. I cried harder when I thought of the boy that had changed my life. He was kind, sweet… and I fell for him. He loved me, I loved him, and it was perfect until father… father found out only a few days ago that he and I were… were Together… so he killed him. No he didn't kill him, I thought bitterly. He _murdered_ him. And it was all _my_ fault. My pillow was now soaked with tears and they didn't stop flowing for a good, what felt like, hour or two until someone opened the door to my room.

"Hey Rin do you want something to eat?" I heard Miku ask. I shook my head, afraid to speak incase my voice cracked.

"are you okay?"

"No, Miku, I am not okay." I hiccupped. I heard Miku walk over and sit on the edge of my bed.

"Care to share?"

* * *

><p><strong>Ninja: Nadie, before you post a chapter, at least try to make sure it is at least 1000 words or more!<strong>

**Nadie: I WAS SO CLOSE~! I HAD 977 WORDS NOT COUNTING PAGE BREAKS! 977!  
><strong>

**Len and Rin: Ninja has a point. **

**Rin: JINX~! **

**Len: dammit. ~reluctantly hands over five dollars~**

**Nadie: REVIEW PEOPLE OR I WILL HAVE TO BORE YOU WITH EXCEEDINGLY LONG AUTHORS NOTES!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Nadie: I'M SUCH A FAILUREEE~! I didn't update for 2 weeks. 2 WEEKS! I'M SO SO SO SO SO SORRY~! I HAD SWIMMING AND THEN SCHOOL…**

**Rin: ~eats orange~**

**Len: you spent five bucks on **_**that?**_

**Rin: so … your point is?**

**Nadie: THAT WAS SUCH A WASTE OF MONEY!**

**Rin: ~ accidentally KO'S Nadie~ … oops. ^^"**

**Ninja: Oh don't worry, she deserved it -3-**

**Replies to reviews!~**

**VocaDancer: ehehehe~ thanks! Kaito was always doomed to failure- (Ninja: NUUUUU! ~KO's Nadie~) **

**Morumotto-chi: I WAS SO CLOSE THOUGH!/ shot by Ninja/ ANYWHOS~! Yeah, I thought the whole sunset scene was kinda cheesy ^3^ eh, my attempt at classic romance will always be a fail. ^~^**

**AsianChibi99: Eh, It's okay I don't mind at all. ^~^ Sankuu~!**

**MaddyTheAwesome: Nice user name~! ~sigh~ yeah, I have a sadface too. ~sits in corner of shame~ **

**LovingLollipop402: I looove Pocky~ Arigatou~!**

**~gives everyone who reviewed this story Yan Yan~**

**~Gives everyone who reads this story Pocky~**

**Jayfeather: She does not own me or anything else. ~sits in corner and paws through herbs~ ~sigh~ I'm low on catnip again…**

* * *

><p>~ Dreaming of Freedom Chapter 6<p>

Len POV

"What to do… What to dooo…" I thought aloud. Oh my God…. for once I can genuinely state that I'm so bored that I would gladly welcome any work of any kind.

"Hey, shortie." I heard someone say behind me. The voice sounded like it belonged to a boy, about 16 or so.

"Huh?" I turned around to see a boy with short, messy teal hair that complemented his bright, sky blue eyes almost perfectly. He was wearing a black tee shirt with teal edging and black sweatpants with a ribbon of teal running down the sides.

"Ya a new'be?" He asked, tilting his head slightly at me and putting his hand on his hip. I twitched my eyebrow and nodded.

"well then, welcome to the Kagamine Mansion. Names' Mikuo." He extended his arm out towards me and I shook it.

"Kagamine Len."

"Have you seen a girl about my height with pigtails anywhere around here? Master wants her." Mikuo asked. He must mean that girl in the kitchen- what was her name? Miki-err… Miko, Miku- Oh yeah it was Miku!

"You mean Miku? No, not since sunset. She was in the kitchen the last time I saw her." I said, hoping I actually saw her in the kitchen around sunset. Wait- yeah, I had to be in the kitchen around sunset because the Sun was setting by the time Rin and I got to the roof. And dang that sunset really was beautiful… DAMMIT! I forgot to thank Rin! I mentally facepalmed myself. Slaves are supposed to say _thank you _to their mistresses. _I'll be whipped for sure, _I thought, shivering.

"I already checked there. God dammit, she knows she's supposed to be making snacks for Rin." He said, rolling his eyes.

"I can go check Rin's room if you want, I don't have anything better to do." I offered. It would give me a chance to figure out why Rin flipped earlier today and- wait a minute, since when do I care?

"Thanks! See ya 'round Len." He turned heel and ran towards the kitchen, his shoelaces tripping him every few feet or so. I rolled my eyes at the skipper and walked through the hallway. It would make sense for Miku to be in Rin's room right? I mean- Miku was supposed to do the same thing I was doing. I tried to remember if I had seen her when I had left Rinto's room. No I didn't see her, but I probably figured she'd already gone back to the kitchen. Uggh, why was I even chosen for the Kitchen duty? I _suck _at cooking. There was this one time when I accidentally burned my master's pancakes when I was eleven… and I was slashed across the arm three times.

As I stood in front of Rin's room I could hear someone…crying? What the hell…? I pressed my ear up against the door and indeed heard someone whimpering. Okay Miku what did you do?

"Hey is everything okay?" I asked , opening the door. Rin was curled up in a little ball with a little teddy bear and pillow while Miku was hugging her in efforts to get her to stop crying. Miku turned to me and gave me an expression that said _**'bad timing Len! Bad, bad timing!' **_

"Oh… well… Mikuo's looking for you, Miku." I said. Miku gave Rin one big, reassuring glomp before standing up and walking over to me.

"Make sure she doesn't commit suicide." She whispered, and then left. Great, what do I do now?

Rin POV

"Great, what do I do now?" I heard Len mutter. WHY THE HELL IS HE IN MY ROOM? I rolled closer to the corner of my bed but the wall stopped me from cornering myself any further. Someone shoot me now…

I heard Len sit on the edge of my bed and wished to God I could just wither up and die, right here, In my own bed with my own stuffed teddy bear, Chimi.

"Rin… What's the matter?" He asked softly. I didn't react, only buried my head deeper into my pillow. I could feel the bed rock as he crawled over to me.

"Rin?" He asked.

"Mmmph." I hiccupped into my pillow.

"at least I know you're still alive." He chuckled. Ren… he sounded almost exactly like Len when he laughed… I went back into emo mode and started tear staining my pillow again.

"Rin, stop."

"I wish I could…" I whispered into the pillow. That's when I felt my Chimi slip out of the crook of my arms as I was hoisted out of the corner.

"Ne…?" I hiccupped. Apparently Len had plopped onto one of my fluffy orange blankets. Self conscious of my tear streaked face, I squeezed my eyes shut and groped for a pillow only to find they were at the other end of … the… bed. Shit. I felt Len wrapping the blanket over me and tucking it in at the sides so it wouldn't unravel. He then lifted me up again and gently dropped me in his lap.

"Ne… Len?" I whispered. He wrapped his arms around me and I realized how warm his body was. I must be cold then…

"You're still shaking." He murmured, looking at me. I could see a bit of worry flash in his eyes as he held me closer. I closed my eyes again and burrowed my head in my blanket seeing it was closer. " I'm -hic- cold."

He felt my cheek with his left hand.

"Yeah, you are. Cold as ice." He looked at me and added. "What's wrong?"

"You -hic- wouldn't und-hic-derstand."

"I bet I would."

Can't this guy just give up?

"Can I -hic- tell you -hic- later?" Maybe he'll forget….

"…okay."

I sighed and instead of burrowing my head back into my blanket I rested my cheek on Len's chest and hiccup-yawned.

"Tired?" He asked. I nodded, feeling my eyelids droop. He rubbed his hand up and down my back and yawned as well. "Me too."

I thought he was going to leave and go to his catacombs, but he still stayed and rubbed my back witch seemingly and soothingly lulled me to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Nadie: I did it, I did it, I DID IT!<strong>

**Len: did what?**

**Rin: YAAAAAY~! YOU GOT OVER 1000 WORDS!- baka. ~ko's Nadie~**

**Ninja: ^w^**

**Jayfeather: Review if you dare~!**


End file.
